The morning after
by Silverywolf
Summary: Hwoarang tells what happened to him one morning. JxH rated for language and sexual themes.


**The morning after**

To wake up in a completely strange room with no clothes on and the only thing covering your birth suit is a big double blanket shared with the most hated person in your life. Your eternal rival and enemy that fortunately is still a sleep. Now in this serious situation what is it we should do? Escaping is the first thing in our mind but that will turn out to be harder then it seems especially when last night's activities start to kick in. Now here are the thoughts of a person who ended up in this kind of situation and how he dealt with it. -So, Hwoarang tell us your story.

Well I woke up in some strange room that certainly wasn't mine I mean it was so fucking expensive or at least it looked like it was. There were like these huge paintings I have only seen in some history books - not that I read any history books - that look pretty old. The room also had some really expensive looking furniture I mean Shit! The bed alone was about two times bigger than a normal double bed! And the bed covers were silk! I can't even afford to dream of sleeping on a silk covered bed! ...you get the point right?

Moving on... So I woke up and I had no clothes on so I immediately knew the reason for my aching ass and let me tell you it really wasn't nice especially when I noticed who was my partner in sex and boy was I shocked! It was the Devil himself the hornless one at that. I mean I had sex with Kazama and I don't even remember it! Fuck!

Anyways after quickly recovering from the shock I tried to get up and leave. Like hell I was going to wait for him to wake up and give me the silent treatment.

So I tried to get out of bed and locate my clothes but when I got up to stand my legs they gave up on me! My own fucking legs gave up on me and on the time I needed them the most! Talk about betrayal...

And that's not all! When my legs gave up guess where I fell? Yes, ON MY FREAKING ASS! Man did I want to scream! Now I really hoped that last night was something unbelievable hot and good that I could remember later or else I'm so going to kick Kazama's ass for making me suffer like this! Hell I was going to kick his ass for having sex with me in the first place! And without me remembering it!

Oh but did everything go just fucking perfectly when I couldn't find my trousers anywhere. Like fuck, I crawled around the room butt naked to get my clothes only to find everything else but my trousers I mean sure I could walk around with no underwear or shirt BUT NOT without my trousers! They were the only thing I needed. But they decided to be lost! How unlucky the day could get?

And I should have never asked myself that cause the lucky lady surely did turn her back to me if she hadn't already... 'Cause the shit head shifted in his sleep, I almost got a heart attack! Thought he was going to wake up... But he didn't which was good and I also found my lost trousers unfortunately they were under the idiots feet which was not good cause there was no fucking way I was going to get them. Hell, I'm a fighter not a thief and me being in the army and "the street king" does not make me a thief or a spy or anything like that so HA!

But even though I'm not a thief I had no choice but to try and get my trousers. I would rather get caught trying to steal my trousers back then to run... more like limp around the streets butt naked! Or would I...? Well anyhow I did the first one literally... 'cause I got caught... And it was not really a pretty sight...

First I crawled to the bed and of course the bastard was in the middle of the bed. So I had to get on the bed to get my trousers and the job was worth a million applauses! I mean come on! My leg weren't working, my ass was killing me and the bed was a fucking water bed! It was so much easier to get out of it without waking the certain karate fighter 'cause you could roll off it but that doesn't work when you're crawling into the bed... Why the hell did he have to own a water bed?! Stupid water beds have to dip with the weight...

But after along and a little painful trying I finally got in without waking the sleeping bastard! He really is a heavy sleeper... yeah... then I rolled over to him... No! I mean my trousers that were under him! You didn't hear that! I do not have the hots for him... I mean it really! ...let's continue!

So I tried like to pull my trousers from under him but that didn't work 'cause they were under a heavy block of fat! ...and muscle... okay maybe not fat, only hard, heavy, tight muscle. cough cough as I was saying they the trousers wouldn't come of under him. So I had no other choice then to lift his muscular legs to get my trousers and get the hell out of here. But that was the final glance I got from the lucky lady.

While touching LIFTING!!! His leg the son of a bitch woke up!!! He really couldn't pick a better time to wake up! And of course he noticed my hands touching his leg and the look he gave me! I almost died of embarrassment. I thought he was going to be like "what the fuck are you doing" but instead he looked like it was the most pleasant thing in the morning and then he smirked at me and not just any smirk but a very SEXY smirk! I thought I died and had gone to heaven!

I have no idea what the hell came over me but I totally submitted to the bastard and he was only LOOKING at me! And hell he noticed it HE fucking noticed IT! And of course he took advantage of my submissive state. I had to be on some kind of drugs I swear.

First he came close to me like a predator takes me to his lap and then he puts a hand on my thigh and I could do nothing but blush like a fucking teenage girl... and he was enjoying every minute of it! The bastard... But there was no way I was going to let him have another go with my ass! Hell NO he would have to work for it.

...But then again his hands felt really good stroking my tight... making me a little excited. Especially when his other hand started to move up my tight closer and closer and HOLY SHIT!!! I swear to some gods that that was illegal to just grab my dick like that! Not that it was unpleasant right the opposite it was really pleasurable...

God he was so good with his hand so good I closed my eyes and let out a moan and then the fucking retard stopped! How could he just stop? But lucky me he didn't quit completely. He took of my lost and found vest threw it on the floor pushed me on my back on the bed and attacked my neck with licks nipples and kisses. And that felt quite nice... not as nice as his hand on my dick but nice enough.

But still can you believe the balls of that basted assaulting me like that after assumed rough night of some hard core sex and possibly some B&D at that because my wrists are kinda sure especially now when that jerk just grabbed them and put them over my head fuck like I was going to resist HIM! Can't he see I'm hurting here?!

Freaking mad man.

The next thing he did was really unforgivable! While trying to distract me with kisses and grabing my sore wrists he put his finger in my ass! HE PUT HIS FINGER IN MY ALL READY SEVERELY DAMAGED ASS! How could he!?! It freaking hurt like HELL!!!

But I think he noticed my discomfort 'cause he stopped and kissed my tears away... Oh fuck you! So I cried! But so would have you cause it really REALLY HURT! But thank... something he stopped and comforted me. Wasn't he sweet? He let go of my hands and my ass. Then he carefully lifted me with his hand on my back and other hand under my knees and moved me to the middle of the bed and laid me there. Then he lay next to me and took the covers over us. He caressed my face with his fingers; they were surprisingly really soft and loving. I kept looking into his eyes they were calm and I drowned myself in them... And without noticing it I had curled up in his arms and fallen asleep.


End file.
